Nature Protects
by mariegilbert
Summary: written for Kay's secret santa exchange. info inside!      pre-harry/bill


**Disclaimer: **I own nothing in the HP universe, but if I did, I'd encourage all fanfics!**  
Title: **Nature Protects**  
Author: **mariegilbert**  
Gift For: **Kylia**  
Beta: **Mistress Ashley**  
Rating: **PG**  
Pairing: **pre-Harry/Bill**  
Warnings: **Takes place in 7th year. While the DE's coming at the end of 6th year happened, Dumbledore didn't die. Also disregards the prophecy.**  
Summary: **Harry ponders his past, and at first, mysterious love of nature. Bill wonders about Harry's secrets and is willing to help him in any way.

Today was a Hogsmeade trip and I refused to go. All of my friends tried to entice me, but I knew that today was a day of reflections for me - I could feel the earth calling to me. The longer I waited to go to the small pond I found, the more my body ached and longed to be completely surrounded by nature. I was anxiously waiting for my friends to be on their way. I didn't need to give them anything to worry about, and if they caught me heading into the forest, they would bring too much attention to something I've been hiding from everyone. I wandered around the castle giving all those who headed to the village time to be off the school grounds before heading outside. I managed to stealthily evade the younger students lounging around the Black Lake with their friends. Making my way through the forest, I slowed down as I neared the pond, raising a subtle ward around the immediate area. I sat down on a large rock at the water's edge. Taking my shoes off and rolling my pants up to my knees, I dangled my feet above the water. I let my thoughts flow free of how things were before Hogwarts.

Ever since I can remember**,** I've loved the water. _The Dursleys refused to send me to swimming lessons; despite this, I have always known instinctively that I would never struggle with swimming. _And the more I think on it, the more I realize I've always been drawn to nature- water and earth. It's why tending to Aunt Petunia's gardens and the lawn never bothered me the way it should have.

I knew I was different then. When the flowers bloomed, they were larger. They stayed longer, with more vibrant colors than those of the neighbors. The grass was greener and could go days without water and still not die; our house, no, their house always stood out from the neighbors. Any other way and I'd have been locked away for weeks in my cupboard- but the yard and garden were pure beauty. Everyone could see that, and they all wished to know my aunt's secret.

Little did they know it was me. She'd have claimed it was "something in the water" and I'm sure she assumed it was my magic trying to please her in hopes of better treatment for myself. Of course, back then, I didn't know a thing about magic, yet I knew it was something so deep within me- it was like another presence in my body. My 'reward' for the yard wasn't better treatment, but being allowed to check out two library books…without fear of them becoming destroyed or "lost" as it had happened previously.

My whole family knew of my love for books and never understood it, though any chance they gave me to read was better than receiving a real dinner for a change- books gave knowledge and helped me escape from the worries of everyday life. I'm just glad they never cared to see what types of books I was choosing, or my magic would have been the least of anyone's concerns.

**-Hogwarts castle, a few hours later-**

The attack on Hogsmeade was quick and destructive, though thankfully with no losses on the light side, only injuries. Most of the Order members came to help as soon as the message went out for help, and the Weasley family was there almost immediately after notification. Only Percy and Charlie were not present because Percy and the family are still estranged, and Charlie is back in Romania working. Each of the family went off to help where Dumbledore needed them the most. Molly went to help Madam Pomfrey**,** and the twins went to check in with each Head of House to see if anyone was unaccounted for or missing. Arthur went back to the village to help where he could and restore order in the aftermath of the attack. Dumbledore sent Bill off to find Harry; Ron had told him that Harry didn't attend the visit to the village this time.

At that moment, Dumbledore was upset he was no longer tracking Harry's whereabouts, only his health status. '_Oh my boy, why did I agree to limit my focus on you once you were seventeen?_' He asked himself sadly. Bill left his office and headed for the entrance before beginning his search to find Harry.

"Point me Harry Potter," the redhead muttered as he stood in the castle doorway. Watching his wand spin before pointing outside…towards the forest. He sighed, '_of course he's outside; the only time I catch him inside is when it's time to sleep and eat at the Burrow, and I think if he was allowed, he'd do them both outside too! Every time I'm sent to get him, he's in one of two places; perched on a log with his feet skimming the surface of the pond we made a few years ago__,__ or leaning against the trees staring into the forest as though he longs to be there. Rather odd, but I'm coming to realize that the little emerald-eyed boy is truly a mystery__, __one I will figure out._'

Bill set off through the school grounds making his way towards the Forbidden Forest. Sighing one last time before stepping into the forest, Bill let out a huge breath as he centered himself to become more aware of his surroundings. He walked deeper into the forest than he had ever been on detentions, making him worry even more for Harry's safety. There was simply no telling what could be this deep in the forest! As he began worrying himself into a panic, he came across a ward and breathed a sigh of relief.

Curious about the ward put up, Bill felt it with his magic and smiled before stepping through the ward. '_What a clever ward he put up; a notice-me-not weaved into a peace ward,' _the curse-breaker thought as he approached the boy lost in deep thought.

"Hello Harry."

Harry sat staring at the water, still as could be, as though he hadn't heard Bill speak at all. Standing next to Harry, Bill asked, "So what are you doing out here? And how long have you been here? People were worried when they noticed you were missing."

Harry splashed his feet in the water before answering, "No one should even be back yet to be missing me. But I'll answer any of your questions, if you will answer one of mine."

"Okay, what is your question?" Bill asked.

"Why?" Harry said quietly, finally looking up from his reflection in the spring.

Bill shifted on his feet while looking down at Harry before sitting next to him and answering, "Why what, is the real question. Why is the sky blue? Why does magic work? Why does Dumbledore treat you like he does? Why did today have to turn out so bad? There are a million valid questions when it comes to 'why'."

Harry looked startled upon Bill's response; cocking his head to the side, he responded, "What happened today that made it so bad?"

Bill cringed as he mentally chastised himself, '_you idiot, he didn't know what happened in Hogsmeade yet!_' "Well, it's a Hogsmeade weekend you know, and apparently You-Know-Who thought it was time to send some of his Death Eaters to make an appearance."

"Oh," Harry said quietly pondering what may have happened, "did anyone I know die?"

Bill was even more confused now about the complexities of Harry's mysterious nature, he seemed awfully calm for not knowing who was hurt or killed. "Well, surprisingly**, **a few Death Eaters were killed, and considering your history, I'm sure you knew them, though they don't matter. None of the students were killed…but many were hurt, including Hermione and Neville."

"Poor Neville; will he be okay? What about Hermione?"

"Well, Hermione got hurt protecting Ron, though what happened exactly we still don't know. Madam Pomfrey has her sedated to help heal faster. Neville, well**,** he was one of the worst hurt because he was defending a group of third years who were in Zonko's, though he will eventually heal; it will just take longer because of all the damage."

Harry leaned against Bill, unconsciously seeking comfort from the freckled red-head, and while Bill knew it was unusual for Harry to willingly touch someone, he was more than happy to provide comfort if Harry wanted it.

"We should go see Neville**;** I'd like to see him and help him however much I am able to."

"I don't know how much you could help, Harry; Madam Pomfrey has done everything she can. I just don't want you to get your hopes up if you aren't able to help him further."

"I'll be able to help**;** I just don't know how much. I know many things that Poppy doesn't."

Bill stared at Harry's familiar use of the Healer's name. "Well, I guess we should go so you can work your magic," he said letting go of Harry so he could stand up.

"Oh, it's not magic. It's deeper**;** it's in my nature," Harry said as he stood up and stretched.

Bill raised an eyebrow, "What is it then?"

"I'd like to help soothe Neville's pain before I talk about it."

Bill just gave a nod as they set off into the forest in silence. As they entered the castle**,** Harry grabbed Bill's hand to drag him along as Harry picked up his pace on the way to the infirmary. Bill smiled as he thought of how much contact Harry had initiated with him and how much his internal wolf was enjoying it. It was very unusual for Harry, but completely welcome as far as Bill was concerned. Harry stopped outside the infirmary doors to center himself. He looked up at Bill, stepped in closer and gave him a hug, squeezing tight. Bill was only mildly surprised. As he hugged back, he realized he had been coming to terms with Harry's sudden need for his touch. Harry let out a sign of relief**,** as he felt calmer from Bill's touch. Harry pushed open the door to the infirmary as quietly as he could so he wouldn't disturb those inside who were resting while they healed. Madam Pomfrey heard the door open and came bustling over when she saw Harry. She ushered them into her office to find out what was wrong with Harry this time.

"So Mr. Potter, what are you here for this time? I've hardly seen you this year, so it must be important for you to willingly come in."

"Nothing is wrong with me**,** Poppy**;** I'm here to help Neville."

"I doubt you can do much to help him**;** I've done all I can already, only time will help heal him now."

"But I can Poppy. I'm seventeen now**;** I came into my full powers on my birthday last July."

Poppy looked at him curiously, picked up her wand and muttered a few incantations, "Oh!" she let out a small gasp, "well here's his chart, please do anything you can for him."

Harry picked up the chart and left the office to go to Neville's bed to prepare to heal him. Bill looked at Madam Pomfrey with a questioning look in his eyes. She shook her head, "I can't say anything, but I'm sure he will tell you**;** he seems to be quite attached to you for some reason."

He smiled, "I noticed. It's okay though, he is a good person to be around**;** he doesn't make me feel like a monster, though my wolf seems more than interested in him despite me not being an actual werewolf."

Madam Pomfrey smiled at him, then shooed him out, "Go to Harry**, **and see if he needs anything."

Bill walked through the infirmary heading to the last bed where he knew Neville was. He looked at Harry, seated near Neville's head, "do you need any help**,** Harry?"

"No, just make sure no one bothers us. Though I doubt anyone but Luna would come to visit him**,** and she'll know not to come."

Bill looked at him confused, "How would she know that?"

Harry shrugged, "She always knows**.**" And with his last word, he placed one hand on Neville's head and the other on Neville's chest, above his heart. With his eyes closed, he concentrated on his connection to the earth and his bond of friendship to Neville. Bill watched on with fascination as Harry's hands started to glow. A few minutes later the glow faded away and the external injuries that he could see on Neville were fading as if they were days old, not hours.

"He'll be okay now, but he'll need to rest for a day or so," Harry said opening his eyes and taking his hands off of Neville.

"But…what? How?" Bill stuttered out.

"Not here," Harry said, leaving a note for Poppy. "Follow me."

Following Harry out of the infirmary, he nearly walked into Harry who had stopped suddenly just outside of the infirmary doors. Pulling his invisibility cloak out, he draped it over Bill and himself. Harry pulled Bill in closer and put Bill's arm around his waist so they could maneuver through the hallways easier under the cloak. Bill was clueless as to where they were going when Harry suddenly stopped and stepped out from under the cloak. As Bill took the cloak off, Harry paced in front of a painting. A door suddenly appeared, and Harry held the door for Bill to go through.

Bill looked around, seeing a plush silver couch was in front of a fireplace with candles throughout the room giving it light; "What is this place?"

Harry smiled as he sat on the couch, patting the spot next to him. "The Room of Requirement; I've come here a lot this year to think."

Bill sank into the couch and let out a soft moan as he settled on the couch. He turned to look at Harry, who just raised an eyebrow as if saying, '_that good?'_

Bill gathered his thoughts, "So what did you do? That isn't the way our magic works! How did you heal him like that?"

Harry sighed, "I'll tell you, but only because I'm leaving. I can't stay here anymore**;** it isn't safe for me to be somewhere with so much violence. It calls to me."

Bill stared, "Calls to you? **What**__are you?"

Harry let out a soft laugh, "What am I indeed! I'm an elf hybrid. I should have been a light elf, but Voldemort's attack when I was a baby changed my nature and twisted it with those characteristics of dark elves. It's why I need to leave**;** I'm a light elf in touch with nature that is being destroyed, with a dose of dark elf to make me want to help destroy as well."

"Come home with me then," Bill interrupted, mentally surprised with his own offer.

"The Burrow? That won't be any different for me."

"Not the Burrow, but my home in Egypt. I had planned on going back soon anyways. There hasn't been any fighting there in years."

Harry looked at Bill closely, laid a hand on Bill's arm as he closed his eyes and said, "I want you Bill**;** will that become a problem if I go home with you?"

Bill groaned as images of Harry writhing beneath him passed through his head quickly, "No, my wolf likes you**,** and I feel the same as it does."

Harry grinned, "So when will we leave?"

"All of my things are packed**;** I just need to get them from the Burrow before we can leave."

Harry wrote a quick note and called for Kreacher. "Give this note to Dumbledore**;** pack all of my things from the dorm**,** and then bring my trunk to me**,** Kreacher."

"As master wishes," Kreacher said as he took the note and popped away.

"So how did you heal Neville?"

"I can heal myself because of my affinity for nature, but I only managed with Neville because the earth likes him. He always treats the plants with respect and the earth appreciates him for it."

Bill thought that over for awhile, "One last question."

"What's that?"

"Why weren't you at Hogsmeade with everyone else?"

Harry looked down, "I could feel the earth calling to me this morning, so I wanted to spend time alone reflecting." He let out a small breath of air**.** "I know it's because of the attack now though."

"How so?" Bill was confused on how the Earth could prevent his trip to the village.

"Because," he paused, "nature never did betray the ones that loved her."

The End


End file.
